Deseos Ocultos
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •AU•Lo que estaba escrito se llegó a cumplir pero apareció él, el que cogió la mano de la Reina y la salvó de su dolor es el nuevo futuro de la Reina Lunar.
1. Viejas visitas

_**Nota: **Esta historia es un Universo Alterno, en donde me tomé la molestia de cambiarle el nombre a Darien por Endymion, como se maneja en la serie, en donde se remonta esta historia en el siglo XXX…_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia en un Universo Alterno._

_

* * *

_

**Viejas visitas**

**Capítulo 1.**

El calor emanaba por todo el palacio real, sin duda era un día tan hermoso al menos en el interior, la época de la primavera hacía su labor adornando el bello Planeta con las bellas flores de aquél jardín tan hermoso. Una mujer estaba de rodillas admirando el bello jardín que poco a poco iba floreciendo en su plenitud en esa hermosa mañana, alzó la vista tratando de ver el cielo tan extraño de su Planeta, no era un cielo común y corriente pero no obstante era el cielo que le pertenecía aquél Planeta, pero algo extraño pudo divisar en el rojo cielo combinado con azul en su Imperio, una gran nube oscura de repente nubló todo el Planeta dejándole de momento en las penumbras de la noche, abrió más los ojos ante esa nube tan extraña y se llevó una mano al pecho.

- Todo bien princesa – dijo alguien entre las rosas, sólo su voz masculina se escuchaba dentro de las penumbras que se convirtió de momento su Planeta - ¿Por qué todo esta en oscuridad?

- No, algo esta mal – se levantó de su hermoso jardín –. Y temo por alguien muy querido para ti.

- ¿Alguien querido para mi, princesa? – Dijo incrédulo

- Me temo que si – la nube oscura dejó de opacar el cielo rojizo con el azul del Planeta, para mostrar nuevamente el bello jardín –. Tenemos que avisarle cuanto antes, que su Imperio corre peligro.

- Princesa – levantó la vista hacía el cielo –. No es nuestro deber decirles, nos costó mucho trabajo encontrar este bello Planeta – suspiró.

- No digas eso – volteó a verlo –. Ella es muy querida por ti, además que le debemos mucho, lo más apropiado es que tengamos que hablarle sobre la amenaza en su Imperio.

- ¿Ayudarnos? – dijo más confundido que nunca.

- Si – dio una risita –. Tenemos que avisarles que un nuevo mal viene a su territorio y lo más seguro es que quieran ese poder que trae ella – pasó al lado de él –. Vamos, dile a las demás que tenemos que ir nuevamente al bello Planeta Tierra a comunicarles del mal que se aproxima.

- ¡Al Planeta Tierra! – Dijo sin aliento – Otra vez, les diré a los demás princesa – y se reverenció ante su autoridad _"¿Otra vez te veré, Bombón? ¿Qué habrá sido de ti, después de tantos años?"_

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,

El Planeta Tierra era codiciado por muchos enemigos, que por más que trataban pasar a invadir ese bello planeta, las Sailors los detenían fácilmente, querían acabar con el pacífico reino y a su vez destruir aquella piedra preciosa, sí, el famoso y poderoso; Cristal de Plata…aquél día una nube oscura recorrió las nubes blancas del planeta Tierra, sin preocuparles a las Sailors de aquella 'misteriosa' nube, podrían ser muchas cosas tal vez, ¿podría llover? De cualquier manera la nube apareció y desapareció tan rápidamente que no les importó siquiera eso, aquél día era especial, la pequeña Dama cumplía años y para suerte de ella sus padres no habían salido del Tokio de Cristal por algo más importante, la pequeña Dama procuraba ser buena niña aunque a veces se salía con la suya, con un padre muy mimador, de vez en cuando Endymion y Serena tenían ligeras riñas del cómo educar a su querida hija, que llevaba el mismo nombre que su madre, herencia de generación del antiguo reino de la Luna, pero no obstante las Sailors la llamaban por un sencillo 'apodo' Rini, aunque a veces cuando estaban frente a sus majestades simplemente la llamaban: Pequeña Dama.

La dulce primavera era lo que año tras año le brindaba a la Tierra, para muchos era un día deseado y querido, pero para otros eran días sofocantes…sin embargo, todo el bello paisaje que montaba el ya entonces Tokio de Cristal, no se hacía esperar, con las tantas rosas que habían florecido por ser la época, tanta tranquilidad se respiraba en todo el imperio, gobernado sabiamente por la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion, ningún mal había pasado desde que Sailor Galaxia se había apoderado de casi todas las semillas estelares, eso prácticamente había quedado en el viejo olvido de sus recuerdos, de una mala jugarreta del destino, se habían sacrificado vidas, pero también habían renacido nuevamente para tener el balance de la Tierra…un mal volvió, haciendo que Serena tomara medidas drásticas ante tal asunto, durmiendo a todos los habitantes de su futuro Reino, despertándolos nuevamente en el siglo XXX, demasiado tiempo habían pasado 'dormidos' todos los habitantes, desde aquél suceso todo había quedado en el olvido…en los recuerdos de las batallas que tenían las Sailors Scouts…

- ¡Madre, padre! – gritó Rini – Gracias por la fiesta, seré más aplicada estarán orgullosos de mí.

- Pequeña dama – acarició la cabeza de su hija –. Este es un obsequio que tu padre y yo te damos – agarró de una mesita la caja adornada finamente con medias lunas –. Es un presente de tu padre y mío.

- Gracias mamá y papá – abrió la caja y en ella se encontraba un vestido blanco perla, con bordes color dorados –. Es fantástico este vestido – se lo probó por encima.

- Y nuestro presente pequeña Dama – dijo dulcemente Sailor Júpiter –. Luna, Artemis.

Los dos gatos se acercaron – Júpiter, chicas, estamos listos – las Sailors empezaron a cerrar los ojos y llevaron sus manos hacía donde los dos gatos se encontraban, los poderes de las Sailors fueron llevados a los gatos, al finalizar bajaron las manos y los gatos dieron un gran brinco en forma de media Luna al mismo tiempo, aparecieron ante ellos, flotando en los cielos una pelota negra.

- Una… ¿Una pelota? – dijo acercándose a la pelota negra que seguía flotando por encima de los gatos.

- No es cualquier pelota pequeña Dama – comentó Sailor Venus –. El nombre de la pelota es; Luna pelota – guiñó el ojo –. Es una pelota mágica, con ella puedes pedir juguetes, o las cosas que quieras.

- Así es – dijo Sailor Mercury –. Ya no te sentirás sola cuando los reyes estén fuera del Imperio, podrás divertirte con ella – rió un poco –. Pero no hagas muchas travesuras con ella pequeña Dama.

- ¿Cómo…? – se quedó viendo a la pelota que tenía la forma de la gata de su madre - ¿Cómo…cómo puedo utilizar esta pelota?

- Sólo tienes que decir 'Luna pelota transfórmate' mientras que botas la pelota, claro tienes que pensar lo que quieres en lo que se convierta la pelota – comentó Sailor Mars.

- ¿Sólo eso verdad? – se quedó pensando unos segundos, mientras se quedaba viendo a la pelota, que a decir verdad era la copia humorística de la cara de la gata de su madre - ¡Bien! – Dejó de apretar la pelota y la dejó levitando en los aires – Conque debo de pensar algo…

- Así es pequeña Dama – se sentó el rey Endymion en unas de las sillas que alojaba la habitación - ¿Por qué no la utilizas?

- Si, eso haré – apretó la pelota para después empezar a botarla - ¡Luna pelota transfórmate! – Acto seguido un humo rosa apareció en la habitación convirtiendo en segundos la pelota en una moderna bicicleta - ¡Genial!

- Da las gracias pequeña Dama, por el presente que te dieron las Sailors Scouts – dijo suavemente Serena.

- Si madre – se inclinó dando las gracias –. Muchas gracias muchachas, realmente esta genial la pelota – se volteó hacía su madre y agarró la bicicleta –. Madre…podemos… ¿Podemos salir al jardín y jugar con la bicicleta?

- Pequeña Dama – sonrió - ¿No te piensas comer el pastel que te hicieron?

- Mamá, ¿Te gustan las golosinas? – Dijo inocentemente y esto hizo que todos a excepción de Serena y Rini hicieran una risita, de 'aquellos tiempos' - ¿Por qué se ríen mamá? No entiendo.

- No te preocupes hija – sonrió forzadamente –. Vamos al jardín a jugar con la bicicleta – su hija asintió un poco confusa al no entender el como actuaban todos.

- Serena – se dirigió Sailor Mars –. Creo que nunca vas a cambiar – dijo burlonamente.

- ¡Rei! – Dijo enfadada – A pesar de que me haya convertido en la Neo Reina, mis gustos siguen siendo los mismos – cruzó los brazos muy dignamente.

- Serena – dijo en susurro –. Pero eso no te hace cambiar en nada – se volteó muy dignamente –. Sigues siendo la niña llorona que conocí.

- ¿¡Que dijiste Rei!? – apretó su mano.

- Lo que escuchaste – cerró los ojos y cruzó de brazos –. Todo lo que te digo sabes que es la verdad.

- Chicas, chicas, las que no han cambiado son ustedes a pesar del tiempo siguen siendo iguales – comentó Sailor Venus.

- Mamá, papá ¿Acaso no me van a acompañar a jugar con mi bicicleta al jardín? – se asomó en la gran puerta Rini.

- Si pequeña Dama – se adelantó Endymion.

- Si nos necesitas Neo Reina llor… - antes de seguir hablando Sailor Mars, fue callada abruptamente por Sailor Júpiter.

- Si nos necesitan, no duden en decirnos – dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias chicas – salió de la habitación para alcanzar a su esposo e hija.

Los grandes jardines del Palacio de Tokio de Cristal eran tan exquisitos, que todos los trabajos que habían echo en cuidarlo había sido un éxito rotundo, el olor de las rosas rojas que adornaba el camino en las orillas del concreto en donde pisaban, podrías pasarte horas descansando, durmiendo, soñando en todo lo que un simple jardín bien adornado podría mostrarte, el Cristal de Plata se encontraba en la corona de la Neo Reina, habían pasado días, años magníficos junto a su amado Endymion, habían procreado una linda niña, aunque a veces tenía el mismo carácter que su madre, pero últimamente Endymion estaba más alejado de ella, sin embargo no le importó siempre su relación había sido de esa manera, muchos obstáculos habían pasado y siempre su amor prevalecía, siempre pensó que era por la edad, de que Endymion en algunas ocasiones fuera distante con ella, pero a pesar de todo lo amaba que no titubearía en dar su vida por él, si es que era necesario o al menos eso es lo que siempre ella creía.

Serena se sentó en el pasto, viendo como su hija se divertía sin cesar junto con su padre, explicando como podría manejar la bicicleta, ya que intento tras intento Rini caía sin poder evitarlo, suspiró del grandioso día, al fin y al cabo estaba su destino predestinado en quedarse con Endymion todo lo que había pasado con anterioridad solo eran recuerdos, buenos o malos pero eran simples recuerdos, no había ya nada maligno que pudiera atacar a Tokio de Cristal por que Rini, la otra Rini y ella, su yo futura, habían vencido al sabio…

Sin siquiera pensarlo, se recostó en el fresco pasto cerrando sus ojos ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Desde que se sentía angustiada, triste, de alguna manera no era que no le apeteciera su vida llena de una tranquilidad, pero se sentía aburrida, tal vez era sólo espasmos del tiempo que la hacían sentirse de esa manera.

- ¡Mamá, mamá! – Gritó de felicidad - ¡Mírame ya se andar en bicicleta! – rió muy orgullosamente.

Su mamá abrió los ojos y se recargó para ver la escena, el ocaso se había pronunciado – Que bueno mi querida hija – sonrió _"¿Acaso tan rápido atardeció?"_ –. Pequeña Dama, sabía que podías andar en la bicicleta – se levantó y fue en dirección hacía donde se encontraba su esposo e hija.

- Serena – dijo en un susurro Endymion, mientras se le quedaba viendo muy tiernamente –. Nuestra hija es muy inteligente y demasiado obstinada como lo es su madre – puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

- Lo sé, Endymion – agarró la mano de él –. Así sabré que se hace de carácter, para que pueda vencer todo el mal, que temo algún día se presente.

- Desgraciadamente – dijo en seco, viendo como su hija se paseaba de un lado a otro con su bicicleta emocionada –. Mira Serena – señaló hacía el cielo, cuatro estrellas fugaces en medio de la tarde y en la noche dieron un bello paisaje en el bello jardín real.

- ¡Que hermosas estrellas fugaces! – Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado – Aquella estrella fugaz roja, me hace sentir tan calmada y me llena una calidez en mi pecho – se quedó viendo la estrella fugaz roja, como se desvanecía entre la oscuridad que muy prontamente se aproximaba.

- Es tiempo que regresemos al palacio pequeña Dama – comentó su padre.

- Si – se bajó de la bicicleta y acto seguido un humo rosa apareció convirtiendo la bicicleta en Luna pelota.

- ¿Tan rápido se marchan? – dijo una voz fémina dulcemente entre la oscuridad.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – dijo secamente Endymion.

- No hay por qué preocuparse – dijo la voz de un joven.

- ¡Den la cara! – pegó Endymion con su bastón al piso - ¿Qué quieren en este Sistema Solar, tan pacifico?-

- No queremos nada de este Sistema Solar – dijo otro joven con fastidio.

- Mami, tengo miedo – Rini se apegó a la pierna de su madre.

- No te preocupes pequeña Dama – dijo acariciándole la cabeza _"Esas voces las he escuchado antes, ¿pero en dónde?"_ –. Verás que esas personas no son malas, y todo se arreglará.

- A qué han venido aquí – dijo incrédulo –. Les advierto que cualquiera que sean sus planes no se los permitiremos jamás – vociferó.

- No es lo que cree, rey Endymion – dentro de las sombras salió una fémina, con su vestido finamente color rojo –. Venimos a advertirles del mal, que desgraciadamente ha entrado a su sistema Solar.

- ¿Un mal? – Dijo incrédula Serena – Ya no quiero más mal, no quiero batallas – su vista se perdió en su hija.

- Lo siento mucho Neo Reina Serena, pero el Ankoku no Muchitsujo esta cada vez más cerca en su Sistema Solar.

- Princesa – dijo la voz de un hombre que salió de la oscuridad, su cabellera platinada brillaba a pesar de que ya era de noche.

- Y ¿qué es lo que quiere el Ankoku no Muchitsujo? – comentó Endymion.

- Les explicaré el Ankoku no Muchitsujo siempre ha querido el Cristal de Plata por siglos y cada una de las reinas del Imperio de Plata han luchado contra este mal – caminó hacía en dirección de Serena – Sé que el Cristal de Plata sólo puede ser tocado por los de la Realeza, pero no obstante el Ankoku no Muchitsujo tiene la habilidad de meterse al cuerpo de cualquiera, tengo entendido que él ocupa el Cristal Oscuro y siempre ha planeado fusionar ambos Cristales para que pueda reinar.

Los dos muchachos que faltaban, salieron de la oscuridad en donde se encontraban, Taiki cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, mientras que un absorto Seiya contemplaba sin cesar a la pequeña niña, era idéntica a Serena a juzgar sólo por el color del pelo y ojos, taciturno ante todo lo que los demás hablaban, imitó a Taiki, exceptuando el de cerrar los ojos, aquella niña escondida detrás de la pierna de Serena, a juzgar parecía temerosa con todo el acontecimiento que pasaba, de repente su vista se desvió en la pelota negra que flotaba sin cesar al lado de la niña, aquella pelota era demasiado extraña y a pesar de todo sentía como si esa pelota la había visto en algún lugar, pero no sabía en dónde, contempló las orejas que se le alcanzaba a divisar a la pelota…

- ¿Qué tanto vez a mi pelota? – dijo molesta Rini.

- ¿¡Qué!? – abrió sus ojos azules atónito – Nada, nada – empezó a mover sus manos.

- Bueno – dijo fríamente - ¿Por qué te me quedabas viendo? No estoy tonta, se que te me quedabas viendo.

- Bueno pues…- divagó por unos segundos _"¡Que niña tan preguntona!"_ – Dime pequeña ¿cómo te llamas?

- Me llamó Serena…

- ¿¡Serena!? – dijo más sorprendido que nunca.

- Si, me llamó Serena ¿acaso estas sordo? – cruzó de brazos, mientras de reojo observaba que nadie se había percatado que se había acercado a charlar con Seiya.

- No, no lo estoy – dijo indignado - ¿Eres hija de Serena o algo así?

- ¿Cómo que algo así? – Se acercó a Seiya amenazadoramente – Soy hija de la Neo Reina Serena, si a eso te refieres ¿quién eres tú? Mi madre no te dará tan fácilmente el Cristal de Plata ella es muy poderosa.

- Lo sé pequeña – dijo tristemente _"Conque si te casaste, era de esperarse al menos espero que seas muy feliz al lado de él, te has puesto más hermosa mi dulce bombón"_ –. Mi nombre pequeña es Seiya Kou, y hace tiempo que conocí a tu madre.

- Ya veo, y no me digas pequeña – se volteó y miró de reojo a Seiya - ¿Por qué haces esa mirada? No te permitiere que hagas esa mirada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te diga? Serena esta bien u otro nombre se podría confundir con el de tu mamá – desvió la mirada ya que se le quedaba viendo muy nostálgicamente a Serena, agachó la cabeza para ver a Rini - ¿Cuál mirada?

- Esa misma, no soy tonta, a veces Sailor Venus hace esa cara y me dice que es por que extraña mucho a la persona que quiere o por qué se enamoró, odio esa mirada que le hagas a mi madre – se volvió a voltear y se quedó viendo a su madre que seguía hablando con aquella mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego –. No, dime otro nombre, aquí me dicen otro nombre para no confundirme con mi mamá, dime ¿con quién plática mi madre? ¿Qué es de ti esa mujer?

- ¿Cómo quieres que te diga Serena? – sonrió _"¡Qué niña! Se parece a su madre, pero más preguntona, es demasiado inteligente" _– Esa mujer con la que plática Serena, es mi princesa Serena, es la princesa Kakyuu.

- Ya veo – dijo pensativa –. Conque la princesa Kakyuu, bueno no me agrada…-se volteó para ver de frente a Seiya –. No me agrada el como te diriges a mi mamá, diciéndole Serena ¿acaso tuviste algo que ver con mi madre en el pasado? – alzó la ceja.

- Claro que no – se sonrojó en las mejillas –. Sólo que somos muy buenos amigos tu madre y yo, Serena.

- Pues no me convences – sentenció el caso –. Y no me digas Serena, las chicas aquí me dicen Rini para diferenciarme de mi madre, pero tú no me dirás Rini ni Serena, como eres un desconocido y no confió en ti, me dirás como la demás gente me dice, Pequeña Dama, así me podrás llamar tú, si me dices por otro nombre no te haré caso en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Pequeña Dama? – Dijo sonriendo antes de que se le pudiera soltar una risita – Ese no es nombre, además suena para alguien ya muy grande y no para una pequeña como eres tú.

- ¿¡Como te atreves!? – Dijo ofendida, empezó a botar su pelota - ¡Luna pelota transfórmate! – la pelota se transformó en una pistola.

- Oye Rini, tranquilízate – empezó a mover las manos para tranquilizarla.

- No me digas Rini, me tienes que decir pequeña Dama – se acercó a Seiya con cara malvada y le apuntó a su cara –. Creo que tú y yo no nos vamos a caer nada bien – disparó con su pistola de agua a Seiya mojándolo en la cara.

- Pequeña Dama – se acercó Serena –. Veo que has hecho amistad con Seiya, me alegra demasiado pequeña Dama, Seiya es una buena persona y verás que te caerá muy bien platicar con él, regresemos al Palacio.

- Si mamá – dijo escondiendo el juguete y enseguida un humo rosa apareció convirtiéndose en la pelota –. Te estaré vigilando Seiya Kou, me informaré quién eres realmente, no me gusta que veas a mi madre de esa forma – y corrió en donde se encontraba su mamá.

- No es un amor la pequeña Dama – dijo Yaten burlonamente.

- ¡Cállate Yaten! – se limpió con el dorso de la muñeca su cara llena de agua.

- Sabes Seiya que sólo venimos a petición de la princesa, para avisarles a el Rey y a la Reina de este Sistema Solar que Ankoku no Muchitsujo quiere apoderarse del Cristal del Plata de la Neo Reina – dijo serio Taiki –. Y no venimos a nada más que eso, espero que te haya quedado claro a lo que me refiero Seiya.

- Lo sé Taiki – se quedó contemplando la Luna en todo su maravillosa esplendor.

- Así que sólo venimos a hacer una misión con la princesa, no hacer un tumulto y que te ilusiones con Serena, sabes que eso es imposible, no quiero que tengas ilusiones en vano – se acercó a Seiya y tocó su hombro antes de adentrarse a la oscuridad en donde se encontraba el palacio –. Sabes que es por el bien de todos.

- Lo sé – se recargó en un árbol y puso su pierna a forma de escuadra en el árbol, alzando la vista nuevamente a la Luna –. Pero es que también ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi Serena, no sabes cuánto te había extrañado Serena, no sabes cuánto… – sus ojos se perdieron en la luz aperlada de la Luna que se veía en todo su esplendor.

Continuará…

* * *

Amigos míos me aventuré a escribir sobre esta magnifica serie que creo Naoko Takeuchi, de mi pareja preferida **_Seiya y Serena_**, le he dado varías vueltas a mi cabeza y por fin di con la idea que quería, para que cuando alguien que es fan de la pareja _Serena y Darien_ tenga la amabilidad de leerlo, no pueda reclamarme sobre el nacimiento de su peculiar hija Rini (Serena) _que en lo particular esa niña me cae bien_ xD, pero bueno espero que les guste la historia, tanto en mi en escribir que es mi pequeña afición como ustedes amigos en leer… Criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

**Dejen reviews ;)**

**Ashamed**


	2. Confesiones

**Confesiones  
**

**Capítulo 2.  
**

_"Siempre creí ciegamente que este día vendría, pero no era el como me lo imaginaba ¿pero qué podría esperar? Era de esperarse, siempre sabía la verdad pero nunca quise afrontarlo…si hubiera sido en otro día, si hubiera sido en otra vida"_ La oscuridad del cuarto sólo era alumbrado por los rayos de la Luna, golpeó con rudeza la pared _"¿Por qué?"_ Alzó la vista hacía la Luna _"Siempre deseé lo mejor para ti, siempre pero…"_

_-.-.-.-.-_

- Pero Rini es que eso no te podemos decir nosotras – dijo con nerviosismo Sailor Júpiter.

- ¿Por qué no? – Alzo la ceja – Ese tipo no me cae muy bien que digamos, se que oculta algo con mi madre, lo sé – puso cara angelical –. Díganme chicas, por favor ¿acaso no van a ayudar a la pequeña dama de quién es ese sujeto?

- Rini, ese sujeto como lo llamas también es una Sailor y no creo que oculte nada Seiya así se llama y dile Seiya Rini, es una persona muy buena y dado que ya te aclaramos tu duda Rini – dijo victoriosa Venus.

- ¿¡Qué, cómo!? – Abrió más los ojos sorprendida - ¿En que momento?

- Fácil – se apresuro a contestar Mercury –. Preguntaste ¿qué quién era ese sujeto, no? – Guiñó un ojo – Y Venus te dijo que es Seiya, pero como me gusta escatimar detalles – empezó a reír –. Seiya fue un cantante muy famoso hace tiempo, junto con Yaten y Taiki.

- ¡Ay no! – se pegó con la palma de la mano la frente de su cabeza – Bueno sí, pero chicas ya saben a lo que me refiero, ese tipo, ese tal Seiya se me hace muy extraño.

- No te preocupes, tu madre nunca anduvo con nadie que no fuera tu padre, así que no te preocupes, ahora ve, ve a jugar – dijo Mars.

- Pero Mars…es que es de noche, y me da miedo ir de noche.

_-.-.-.-.-_

- No le temas a la oscuridad, Neo Reina – volteó a verla preocupada.

- No le temo es sólo que…- giró su cara para no seguir viéndola, ya que se sentía intimidada –. Es sólo que, no quiero que le pase nada malo a la pequeña dama eso es todo.

- Serena – dijo en susurro Endymion –. Creo que no es el momento justo para pensar de esa manera.

_" ¿Pensar de esa manera? ¿Acaso…? ¿Por qué me siento así?"_ Bajó la vista y apretó la quijada _"Es como si me sintiera acechada, desde hace tiempo me siento así, siento una rutina ¿rutina? Ya estoy loca"_ Se quedó viendo a la princesa Kakyuu.

- Por eso Neo Reina, no debe temerle a la oscuridad, el Ankoku no Muchitsujo se alimenta de la oscuridad, de los deseos, de…casi todo – bajó la vista.

- Creo que…- se quedó viendo su bastón Endymion – Es mejor que alertemos a todas las Sailors, del nuevo enemigo que viene.-

- Tendremos que protegerte Neo Reina, en cuanto se pueda tendrás que marcharte junto con nosotros al Planeta Xenian, en mi planeta estarás a salvo y…

- No – dijo secamente – No le veo el caso que me vaya.

- ¿Cómo dices Serena? – Comentó sorprendida Luna – Es para tu bienestar, una vez la Reina Serenity, tu madre, me comento del… – unas imágenes de una guerra y la risa de una mujer se hicieron presente –, terrible caos si alguien externo se apoderara del Cristal de Plata todo estaría perdido.

- Pero no lo vería el caso, si es así de todos modos vendría y no quiero más muertes ya no más.

- Lo sabemos – dijo Kakyuu –. Pero cuando llegue estaremos listas para atacar.

_-.-.-.-.-_

- No – dijo secamente – No tengo ganas de comer, sólo déjenme solo – se levantó de la cama.

- Pero Seiya ¿qué te ocurre? – comentó un Taiki un poco preocupado.

- Nada es solo que, quiero tomar aire libre, sólo eso – sus hermanos le abrieron paso, mientras que paso a lado de ellos.

- ¡Espera! – le jaló del brazo Taiki – Deja de estarte comportando de esta manera, sólo venimos a una cosa, a una sola cosa y es ayudar nada más, no sé cuál es la parte que te acongoja tanto, sabes que no estaremos mucho tiempo y sin embargo sigues pensando en Serena.

- ¡Basta! – Vociferó – Tú no sabes nada Taiki, así que no debes por qué preocuparte por mí, es mi problema ¿no? – Se quedó viendo a Taiki muy penetrantemente – Lo siento es sólo que…necesito aire – dijo perdido en sus palabras y salió del cuarto.

- Sei… - alzó la mano para poder detenerlo, pero fue detenido.

- Déjalo, de qué te preocupas – dijo burlonamente –. Mejor disfruta tu estancia en el Tokio de Cristal.

_-.-.-.-.-_

- Pero es que no puedo descansar viendo la situación así – dijo molesta –. No quiero que la pequeña dama le ocurra nada y no me pienso salir de aquí.

- Neo Reina – dijo alarmante Kakyuu.

- Lo siento – se levantó de su silla molesta ya que siempre llegaban a lo mismo –. Pero creo que no hay necesidad de que yo siga en esta reunión, con Endymion será más que suficiente.

- Se…Serena – dijo tranquilamente Endymion –. Pero no quiero perderte y tampoco quiero perder a nuestra hija, quédate.

- Lo siento – dijo en susurro _"Pero no quiero seguir escuchando lo mismo"_ –. Les agradecería que siguieran la junta sin mí – se acercó a Kakyuu, tocó su hombro y le susurró a su oído –. Lo siento, pero yo no abandonaré a mi reino, con su permiso – salió de la habitación.

- Neo Reina – dijo un poco incomodada - ¡Bien! – Se quedó viendo a Endymion - ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, dadas las circunstancias?

- Hablarles a las Sailos Scouts restantes – dijo perdido en la puerta principal.

_-.-.-.-.-_

- Seguro, eso es lo correcto – se acercó a un árbol en medio de la noche.

- Eso no es lo correcto Rini – dijo nerviosa Venus.

- Pero Venus, esa Sailor, Seiya o como sea, es un enemigo – con paso veloz se acercó a otro árbol – Y vi como salió del palacio de seguro quiere molestar a mi mamá.

- Pero Rini…- bajó la voz –. No es correcto que espiemos a Seiya ¿y si fue una casualidad que los dos salieran?, además que Seiya no es ningún enemigo.

- Venus, yo no me refiero a un enemigo mortal que se quiera apoderar del Cristal de Plata – dijo volteándola a ver muy decisiva.

- Si no es eso, ¿entonces por qué te preocupas tanto en Seiya? – dijo confundida.

- Ya no soy una niñita Venus – se quedo viendo un punto al azar –. Y sé que las intenciones de Seiya van más allá.

- ¡Rini! ¿¡Cómo crees!? – Empezó a reír – Seiya y tu mamá son sólo amigos no hay nada de que preocuparse.

- No sé, es sólo que quiero saber quién es él, que…- se mordió la uña - ¡Iré a investigar! No tardo.

- Rini espera no vayas – medio gritó Venus – No hay de que preocuparse.

_-.-.-.-.-_

" _¿No hay de que preocuparse? ¿Por qué se supone que siendo la Neo Reina no me siento feliz? Tantos años, siglos y me siento extrañamente mal, será por qué el mal se aproxima, por mucho tiempo, por muchos siglos esperé a Endymion nuevamente, pero ahora esta distinto más distante"_ Caminó rumbo a uno de los jardines del palacio _"¿Rutina? Esa palabra jamás creí que existiera en mi vocabulario"_ Alzó la vista viendo hacía la Luna _"Bella Luna, mi hogar ¿por qué me siento vacía?"_ Se acercó a una mini capilla, adornada por hermosas flores, eran unas bellas rosas blancas que se encontraban adornando el bello marco de la capilla y también a los lados, se inclinó sigilosamente, posó sus codos en la barra que se encontraba, entrecruzó sus dedos y cerró los ojos _"Querida Luna, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, nunca creí que tendría miedo de que pudiera fracasar querida Luna, temo por la vida de la pequeña dama, temo por mí, por mi felicidad querida Luna, te confesaré mi querida amiga que me he sentido perdida hace algún tiempo ¿en que me he equivocado, amiga? Siento como si mi vida esta incompleta ¿por qué debe de estar mi vida incompleta? Tengo a Endymion ¿acaso él no es mi vida? Querida amiga Luna siento como si Endymion nunca fue lo que siempre he esperado ¿acaso estoy perdida?"_

_-.-.-.-.-_

- No, no lo estas – comentó alguien externo –. Y dime ¿por qué me seguías?

- Bueno, es que yo – se fue corriendo a sentarse en una banca –. Seiya, seré directa, la verdad es que no creo que me caigas bien y a pesar de que nos conocimos hace no mucho tiempo – alzó la vista para ver a un Seiya parado –. No permitiré…- apretó la pelota y se quedo viendo a Seiya duramente –. No permitiré que estés con mi mamá.

- Rin…pequeña dama – dijo confundido –. Ya veo – bajó la vista y se sentó al lado de ella –. Pequeña dama, no sé qué es lo que sientas realmente – le brindó una sonrisa –. Pero espero que confíes en mí, y es cierto quise muchísimo a tu mamá – se llevó sus manos detrás de la nuca, cerró sus ojos _"Y la sigo amando Rini"_ -. Pero tu madre es una mujer excepcionalmente única, la protegería si fuera necesario, daría mi vida por ella – abrió los ojos y se quedó viendo a Rini –. Por la sencilla razón que tu mamá es una mujer fuerte, siempre confiaría en ella ciegamente.

- ¿Qué fue mi mamá para ti? – Dijo perdida - ¿Qué fue mi mamá para ti en el pasado?

- Fue…- le brindó una gran sonrisa – Lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

- ¡Basta! – Dijo con rabia – No quiero escuchar más que te expreses así de mi madre – se levantó de la banca, bajo el rostro y apretó su pelota.

- Pequeña Dama – dijo dulcemente –. No te preocupes, el pasado simplemente es eso – la tocó de la mano.

- ¡Suéltame! – Se hizo para atrás muy bruscamente – Yo…yo no puedo permitir que mi mamá se fije en…- alzó la vista con lágrimas corriendo por su cara –. Yo no dejaré que mi mamá se fije en ti ¿me oyes? – Vociferó - ¡Por qué! Si les gustaras a mi mamá estaría contigo, yo sé que mi mamá esta extraña, pero ama mucho a mi papá y no permitiré que arruines esta pequeña familia – acto seguido salió corriendo de ese lugar perdiéndose entre las penumbras de la oscuridad.

- Pequeña dama – dijo en susurro Seiya –. Sé perfectamente que Serena jamás me amó – cerró los ojos meditando.

_-.-.-.-.-_

- Pequeña dama – dijo Venus –. Estaba preocupada por ti, de repente saliste corriendo y…- se quedó viendo a la niña preocupadamente - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Por qué lloro? – Dijo perdida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas ya secas de su rostro - ¿Sabes una cosa Sailor Venus?

- ¿Por qué lloras Rini? – Dijo sin entender - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Me he dado cuenta de una cosa – sonrió vagamente y caminó hacia unas escaleras que había en el palacio.

- ¿De que te diste cuenta? – Dijo tratando de alcanzarla - ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

- Me he dado cuenta que…- alzo la vista, viendo que Venus ya se encontraba a su lado –. No te molestes, iré a descansar – subió con paso pesado las escaleras, pero antes de girarse para perderse en lo alto de las escaleras se quedó viéndola –. Te he de confesar a ti Venus, que tuve una charla con Seiya y me di cuenta que lo odio – subió su camino hasta perderse de vista.

- ¡No puedo creer que lo odies! – Se inclinó pensativamente - ¿Qué habrá pasado para que ella crea eso?

_-.-.-.-.-_

- Sólo fueron confesiones anheladas – se acomodó su vestido blanco aperlado –. Amiga Luna todo lo que confesé fueron tan puramente en mi corazón – surgieron lágrimas que en el instante como aparecieron desaparecieron por el aire que se suscitó –. Amiga Luna ¿realmente amé por sobre todas las cosas a Endymion, a mí Endymion?

_-.-.-.-.-_

- Tal vez sólo te has dado cuenta de la realidad – apretó el puño –. Te has dado cuenta de que tal vez en otra vida Serena podría ser mía, tal vez en otra vida estaríamos juntos, quizás – suspiró hondamente –. Ahora su hija me ha de odiar, pero no me retracto de lo que le comenté, porque muy a pesar de todo, aún te quiero, no sé si tú piensas igual que lo dudo, pero cada que te veo me llenas de tu infinita pureza, de tu calidez – empezó a llorar - ¿Por qué tuve que venir aquí?

_-.-.-.-.-_

- El Imperio podría ser atacado guerreras – dijo dando vueltas Endymion –. Y el nuevo enemigo quiere el Cristal de Plata, podría venir en cualquier momento.

- Si nuestro Rey – se inclinó con respeto Sailor Urano –. Vigilaremos cada paso que haga nuestra Reina, con su permiso – se levantó y junto con Neptune se retiraron del lugar.

- Es todo lo que tengo en mi alcance princesa Kakyuu y ¿ahora que debemos hacer? – dijo preocupado.

- Esperar y cuidar el reino – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

_-.-.-.-.-_

- Esa es mi misión, cuidaré el reino de esa amenaza – empezó a caminar sin percatarse de que una brisita roció su cara signos de que empezaba a llover - ¿Por qué dudo de Endymion? ¿Acaso no lo amé como creía haberlo amado por siglos? – caminó con la cabeza agachada _"Amiga Luna, ayúdame a poder encontrar tranquilidad y saber la razón del por qué me siento así, ayúdame" _sin darse cuenta tropezó y cayo inevitablemente al piso.

- Lo siento – volteó –. Pero si eres tú bomb…Neo Reina – le ayudó a reincorporarse.

- Lo siento, fui yo la culpable – se limpió el vestido que a pesar que se cayó no se ensució - ¡Seiya!

- Vaya, gusta sentarse su alteza – le mostró la banca en donde estaba sentado –. Mejor vayamos a dentro del palacio ha empezado a llover y podría resfriarse – sonrió.

- No – dijo riéndose –. Vayamos a sentarnos, me gusta la lluvia, pero no los truenos – se acercó a las bancas y se sentó –. Seiya pensé que ya no nos íbamos a ver – sonrió con el cuerpo mojado.

- Neo Reina – se quitó el saco que tenía puesto –. Vamos, póntelo, de algo servirá, mi querida reina – cerró los ojos tratando de que ese momento se congelará –. Te prometí que te volveríamos a visitar y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- Seiya – volteó a verlo –. No me digas Neo Reina, simplemente llámame Serena, porque eres mi amigo.

- ¡Ah! – Dijo sin ánimos – Si, Serena, porque somos amigos ¿cómo ha sido tu vida? Ya eres toda la Reina de este sistema solar.

- Mi vida – suspiró –. Ha sido muy bella, jamás me quejaré, tengo una vida pacifica, bueno hasta ahora – empezó a reír –. Tengo mi hija.

- La pequeña dama – rió divertido –. Esa niña, esa niña – se perdió en sus palabras.

- ¿Seiya estas bien? – dijo preocupada.

- Lo siento es que ¿sabes? No podré negarte nada a ti y…- apretó su mano –, tu hija, bueno es que…debo confesarte no hace mucho tuve una plática con Rini – dijo calmado.

- ¿Con la pequeña dama? – Abrió los ojos – Y dime Seiya, ha qué se debe tu confesión.

- Bueno es que creo que…- volteó su mirada "_¿Realmente tiene importancia eso?" _– Nada que es una niña muy intuitiva eso es todo.

- Por un momento me habías espantado, Seiya – se levantó de la banca –. Vamos a descansar al Palacio ya es muy noche y creo que lo mejor es que descansemos, mañana quiero enseñarte el jardín – sonrió.

- ¿El jardín? – Dijo irónicamente - ¡Tú! – Empezó a reír – Haciendo manualidades, como el jardín.

- Seiya no seas grosero con la Neo Reina – cruzó de brazos _"¿Por qué me siento tan bien a su lado? Tal vez en alguna vida, no, en ninguna vida nos podrimos haber conocido, por siglos conocía a Endymion, sólo que me hace sentirme con paz"_

- ¡Vamos Serena! – Se empezó a disculpar – Es que es algo insólito bombón, sólo eso ya ansió que sea de mañana para ver el jardín del que tanto presumes – dijo orgulloso mientras un trueno apareció alumbrando el lugar y resonando por todo el Reino.

- ¡Seiya! – Dijo temblorosa agarrándose del brazo de él – Mejor ya vámonos, es que tengo miedo – otro trueno retumbó por el lugar abrazando más a su acompañante.

- Se-serena – dijo ruborizado –. Claro, yo te protegeré de los truenos – y la atrajo más hacía él.

- Seiya… - alzó la vista _"Otra vez esta sensación tan cálida que siento de él, por qué siento como si hubiera ocurrido eso antes, pero no sólo es el pasado, me siento tan tranquila a su lado, es como si fuera mágico"_ se apretó más a su cuerpo _"Como si me lo pidiera amiga luna, ¿qué es esto?"_

_-.-.-.-.-_

- Es como se los comenté chicas – dijo afirmando con la cabeza Sailor Venus –. Rini me dijo que odiaba a Seiya, lo vi con su cara triste.

- ¡No puede ser! – Gruño Júpiter - ¿Qué le habrá hecho Seiya? Si le hizo algo tendrá cuantas pendientes conmigo – pegó con rudeza la pared.

- Vamos no hay que precipitarnos – Mercury trataba de tranquilizar la situación con las manos.

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_Pero ¿y si quisiera precipitarme? Nunca había pensado eso pero es que cada paso que doy, cada lugar en el que estoy, me siento tranquila, veo a Seiya y me siento de nuevo completa, es como si nos conociéramos de siglos, pero yo jamás lo vi…Amiga Luna ¿qué debo hacer?"_ Observo la Luna abrazando fuertemente a Seiya _"Con Endymion me siento feliz, pero no tengo la calidez será sólo porque entramos a una rutina, será sólo acaso que mi mente esta confundida, pero apenas lo acabo de ver y sin embargo no quiero herir sus sentimientos"_

- Me alegra que nos volvamos a ver mi querido bombón – le alzó la vista – ¿No crees que todo valió la pena?

_-.-.-.-.-_

- ¿Qué si valió la pena? – Dijo burlonamente – Es que realmente esto ya no nos compete a nosotros, pero le debemos mucho a esa niña.

- Así es – volteó a verlo muy severamente Taiki –. Le debemos mucho a Sailor Moon, a Serena, a la Neo Reina, no sé cómo te lo sigues tomando todo muy indiferentemente.

- Taiki – dijo burlonamente –. Le debemos mucho a Serena y siempre confiaré en ella, tanto como en nuestra princesa – se acercó a la ventana y la abrió –. La verdad es que este planeta Tierra es el más bello de todos los planetas que he llegado a ver, ¿no lo crees así?

_-.-.-.-.-_

- Yo lo que creo chicas es que mañana hablemos con Rini de lo sucedido – dijo Venus.

- Si tienes razón – dijo malhumoradamente Júpiter –. No debo de precipitarme, creo que ha de tener su razón Rini.

- Si todos tenemos nuestra razón de actuar de esa manera – comentó Mercury –. Además de que todas sabemos como es Seiya y…- suspiró.

_-.-.-.-.-_

- La verdad es que aunque vinieron sólo para informarnos del Ankoku no Muchitsujo – volteó haber a Seiya –. Me alegra enormemente que nos visiten aunque sea de esa manera – se quitó con cuidado el saco - ¡Gracias!

- Te equivocas – dijo en susurro –. No esperaba el día en el que otra vez nuestras vidas se entrelazaran – tomó su delicada y suave mano –. Ahora eres la Neo Reina de este sistema solar, pero aún así sigues siendo mi bombón – dijo decidido –, y también quiero que sepas que…- alzó la vista viendo los ojos confundidos de ella – Y…mi querida Reina – se acercó a ella susurrándole al oído –, aún sigo enamorado de ti.

- Se-Seiya – dijo confundida, abriendo más los ojos –. Yo…- se tocó su cabeza –. Creo que es momento que me retire a mi habitación, esto es…necesito descansar – con cuidado se soltó de su agarre y subió las escaleras del palacio.

Muchas veces hacemos confesiones y algunas son escuchadas por personas deseadas o también por las personas externas, para ayudar, odiar o malinterpretar. Los ojos de Seiya confundidos y satisfechos por la confesión que le hizo a la única mujer que valdría la pena arriesgarlo todo…Los ojos inexpresivos de una niña en la oscuridad, apretó sus ojos color rosas, no quería saber más, pasó en el momento justo o tal vez ¿equivocado? Más deseos de odiar al intruso que se encontraba en su planeta, se escondió más en la oscuridad para no ser vista por el ser que le tenía más odio.

Los ojos azules de la Reina absortos, confundidos, se resguardaron en la habitación solitaria, en los bellos aposentos de su marido y ella, cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar apresuradamente, se acercó a la gran puerta que se encontraba en su habitación, la abrió desesperadamente y ahí salió al balcón de su cuarto, observó a la Luna y una ligera brisita inundó su cara, cuerpo y pelo _"Amiga Luna, estoy desesperada ¿por qué me puse de esta manera? Yo amo a Endymion, ¿acaso me están poniendo a prueba amiga? Desde que lo conocí siempre trajo paz, pero no lo pude ver con otros ojos, porque yo amo, y creo ciegamente que amaré a Endymion, pero ¿por qué me siento tan bien a su lado? Es que sólo es un capricho mío Luna"_ Se llevó una mano a su pecho _"Siento un nuevo cambio amiga Luna ¿qué significa todo esto? Yo amo a Endymion, pero..."_ Se dejo caer en el piso y empezó a llorar _"Dime por qué me siento así ¿es sólo un capricho?"_

_-.-.-.-.-_

- Es sólo un simple capricho – empezó a reír malévolamente –. Pronto, pronto…- sacó de su mano un Cristal que empezó a flotar en su mano –. Eres tu mi querido capricho bello Cristal de Plata, cuando llegue por fin al planeta Tierra – se levantó de su trono negro –. Pobres idiotas – observó a la gente que yacía tirada en el piso de la nave –. Jamás podrán ganarle a Ankoku no Muchitsujo con estas armas tan estúpidas – con la punta de su tacón rompió el arma y se acercó a la ventana inmensa del lugar –. He llegado al sistema solar…el planeta Plutón – se acomodó su larga cabellera y con sus manos toco el cristal de la ventana –. Pronto estaré más cerca del planeta Tierra, disfrute sus días mi querida Reina – dijo malévolamente mientras empezaba a reír.

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola! :D

¡Perdón! Sé que esperaban el siguiente capítulo que ya me tarde los años sobre los años pero… ¡Ah! No sé qué demonios pasó, pero algo pasó xD está página me borró los dos capítulos que llevaba escritos T.T

Afortunadamente los tengo en mi USB si no, uff tardaría más centurias en seguir con la historia… Increíble pero cierto O.o me acabo de dar cuenta que esta historia es un _'después de Sailor Stars'_ No sé en qué demonios me metí pero haré el intento de seguir adelante con la historia.

Así que para las personitas nuevas que leen _'mi primer intento de entrar al mundo del fandom de Sailor Moon'_ espero sea de su agrado, y las personas que ya habían leído esto hace un año pues uhm ¡Las quiero! Jajaja

Así que _Ashamed Kawaii fighting!_ Seguiré escribiendo en un patético intento el siguiente capítulo de _Seducción Mortal_, la superproducción que increíblemente pensé en todo menos en lo que debería de haber pensando, así que le doy una trago a mi Coca-cola y a regresar a escribir.

_Dejen reviews ;)_

_¡Chausin!  
__  
_●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	3. Éxodo

**Éxodo  
**

**Capítulo 3.**

El vasto Imperio de lo que alguno vez fue algún enemigo para el Milenio de Plata, ahora sólo había quedado en algún recuerdo lejano, olvidado por muchos siglos lo que se había suscitado en esa época. Tokio de Cristal se había convertido en un Imperio muy poderoso, con múltiples enemigos tanto nuevos como pasados, todos en busca de una sola cosa y era tan sencillo como difícil: apoderarse del Cristal de Plata.

— Serena — susurró Endymion — ¿Qué hacías acostada en el escritorio?

— Endymion yo…— alzó la vista _"¿Qué se supone que le diga, qué lloré?, de todas formas ni siquiera vino a dormir"_—. Me quedé dormida — sonrió angelicalmente — ¿En dónde te encontrabas?

— Estuve hablando con las Sailors, es alarmante sobre el nuevo enemigo Serena — dijo severamente —. Me preocupas demasiado, tienes que marcharte a Xenian, es por tu seguridad.-

— ¿Mi seguridad? — Dijo molesta —. Creo que ya lo habíamos hablado y habíamos quedado en que me quedaría en mi hogar.-

— Serenity — dijo molesto —. Serena, ¿no entiendes? No quiero perderte como en el pasado, no quiero perderte como lo que sucedió en el Milenio de Plata.

— Endymion — se paró de la silla y se quedo al lado de él —. Creo que en eso estamos fallando — suspiró mientras lo veía de reojo —. Mi querido Endymion ya no estamos en el Milenio de Plata, ni mucho menos estamos en el pasado — prosiguió su camino.

— Serena — volteó a verla confundido —. No entiendo lo qué quieres tratar de decirme.

— Es sólo que…— recargó su mano en el marco — Ya no estamos en el pasado Endymion — se quedó viéndolo y se marchó del cuarto.

— Serena…— susurró.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,_  
_

— ¿Se puede pasar? — dijo una voz femenina.

— Por supuesto — comentó entusiasta, la puerta se abrió — ¡Hola Venus!

— Hola pequeña dama, ¿cómo te sientes? — indagó incrédula.

Se cepillaba su no tan larga caballera rosada, siempre quiso tener una larga cabellera como la de su madre, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar con lo sucedido ayer ¿Decirles a las chicas? ¿Quedarse callada? Por supuesto hasta que encontrara un buen plan, no iba a dejar que Seiya destruyera de esa manera la familia que tenía.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — dijo inocentemente, aunque sabía de antemano a lo que se refería.

— Es sólo que, bueno es que — dijo vacilante — ¿Somos amigas no es así pequeña dama?

Rini que la veía por el espejo, dejo de verla en él, cerró los ojos pesadamente sabía a qué es lo que venía su mejor amiga pero una única pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza ¿Estaría dispuesta a decirle? Y si así fuera ¿Qué tanto le diría? Abrió los ojos, volteó a verla y sonrió — ¡Por supuesto Venus!

— Me alegra que así sea — le regresó el gesto —. Ayer me preocupe mucho por ti ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo algo Seiya?

— No — se paró de la silla —. Venus, Plu me comentó que todas eran unas grandiosas guerreras hace mucho tiempo, en un bello Reino ubicado en la Luna llamado el Milenio de Plata, y que fueron resucitadas por la Reina Serenity ¿No es así?

— Si pero…— la vio confusa — No entiendo, no entiendo qué tratas de decirme.

— Seiya no me hizo nada si eso es lo que te acongoja — sonrió como la niña que es —. Pero Seiya no estaba en el Milenio de Plata, Seiya no ayudó a la guerreras de la Luna Nueva, Seiya no ayudó a mi madre ni tampoco a mi padre ¿Crees que me tiene que caer bien?

— Rini — se sentó Venus en la cama de ella —. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no, él no nos ayudo en aquella época, pero nos ayudó a combatir al Caos que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia, confió en tu madre hasta el último momento, él también es una Sailor Scout de otro sistema pero lo es, Rini no tiene porqué caerte mal Seiya.

— No me cae mal, no me mal interpretes — dijo con simpleza, mientras se ponía un vestido primaveral observando la cara confundida de Venus —. En serio Venus no me cae mal.

— Pero me acabas de decir que…— se rascó la cabeza confundida de que si escuchó lo que ella creyó haber escuchado.

— Sé lo que te dije, pero no me cae mal — sonrió —. Como te dije ayer, lo odio, creo que va más allá de la simpleza de que me cae mal.-

— Rini no puedes odiarlo — se levantó de la cama — ¿Qué pasó para que tuvieras en él ese pensamiento tan negativo?

— Venus, si vieras por una extraña coincidencia una confesión de amor…

— ¿Seiya se le declaró a mi Reina? — Frunció el ceño comentando algo molesta.

— ¿Lo ves? — Sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su habitación —. Molesta ¿No es así? Fue una pregunta retórica, no quiero decir que fue Seiya, sólo fue una pregunta que trataba de decir, es una esplendido día — sonrió —. Y quiero disfrutarlo en el jardín.

— Rini…— susurró y se llevó una mano al pecho _"¿Qué hago?"_

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,_  
_

— ¡Magnifico! — Carcajeó mientras su voz retumbaba por toda la nave — Esta vez será tan fácil.

En las penumbras de la nave empezó a caminar por toda la parte principal, su vestido se arrastraba a cada paso que daba _"Nunca hubiera sido tan fácil"_ Observó la luz rojiza que emanaba su querido Cristal _"Mi querido Cristal, esta vez si lo lograré"_ Se acercó a la ventana de la nave, se observó en el vidrio, sonrió.

— Pronto los dos Cristales se unirán y será entonces cuando yo reine todo el Sistema Solar más poderoso que hay — rió —. Se inclinaran ante mí todas esas estúpidas guerreras que me derrotaron, pero sobre todo la Reina Lunar, ansió el día en que vea su cara de frustración — agarró con sus dos manos el Cristal y lo elevó —. Querido Cristal, te he de encomendar a una tarea, sé que tu podrás encontrarla, eres mi única esperanza — una intensa luz rojiza hizo que cerrara los ojos y en segundos el cristal había desaparecido de sus manos.

Caminó a su trono negro, recargó sus codos en los costados de estos, entrelazó los dedos y su cara la reposó ahí e hizo una sonrisa retorcida — Nunca creí que esto fuera demasiado fácil…tan fácil.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Su corazón se aceleraba ¿Realmente le había dicho eso a Endymion? A…a… ¿Su querido Endymion? Trataba de desechar la idea pero sin embargo le había dicho eso y no había vuelta atrás, estaba demasiado confundida como para entender porqué le había dicho eso y lo peor de todo es que se lo había dicho honestamente, cuando se fue a estudiar lejos de ella, pretendió ser fuerte porque tenía que darle una buena cara a todo, a sus amigos, a todos pero más que nada a ella misma, y de echo pudo a pesar de que él no le enviaba sus respuestas siempre creyó que él se encontraría bien, estable y sin mucho tiempo para responder, además porque él mismo le había advertido todo eso hasta que de nueva cuenta se derrumbó ante los ojos de Seiya, se sentía extraña, perdida, confundida ¿Qué había pasado?

A pesar de que su querido Endymion se había ido lejos y se sentía mal, Seiya… _"¿Qué fue Seiya para mi? Un amigo, un conocido, una ¿confusión?"_ Se detuvo en la puerta del palacio, no era muy a menudo que pensara en Seiya, no sabía si era lo correcto, pensaba en él pocas veces no era lo correcto siendo ella Serena la reencarnación de su yo antigua; Serenity tuviera pensamientos sobre él, como tampoco pensó en volverlo a ver ¿cómo debía actuar ante todos? Si todos esperaban algo de ella, ni siquiera ella misma sabía esperar algo de ella.

— ¿Lista para el paseo al jardín? — dijo muy galante Seiya recargado en la puerta principal.

— ¿Perdón? — dijo sorprendida Serena _"¿En qué momento llegó ahí?"_— Lo olvidaste — dejó de sonreír y cruzó de brazos — No te preocupes, me supongo que has de estar muy ocupada y lo entiendo, un nuevo enemigo acecha tu reino — sonrió fingidamente y paso a lado de ella.

— Seiya no…— calló _"¿Qué demonios hago?"_ Observó como él volteaba a verla — Estaba pensando, no iba a olvidar algo que prometí — sonrió _"¿Por qué me estoy excusando?"_

— ¿Pensabas? En qué — alzó la ceja —. Lo siento no debo de inmiscuirme en tus problemas o más bien pensamientos — se acercó de nueva cuenta a la puerta alzó su brazo con toda la caballerosidad posible y sonrió— Mi querida Reina ¿me hace el honor?

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

" _¿Qué se supone que haga? Le digo a las chicas, de todas formas lo que me dijo Rini era sólo eso, para comentar, pero y… ¿pero y si Seiya pretende algo más con mi Reina?" _Golpeó la pared _"No podría defraudarnos Serena, porque ¡Ella ama a Endymion! Eso es una locura, una tontería, no podría defraudarlo, Serena no lo ama jamás lo amará, es algo ilógico, creo que quizás sea mejor hablar con ella"_ Detuvo su caminata, observó la habitación de sus majestades y negó la cabeza rotundamente _"Es una locura, mi Reina siempre ha sido tan bondadosa"_ Prosiguió caminando.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, preciosa?

Venus se sobresaltó y volteó — ¡Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune!

_" ¿Qué debo hacer? Será recomendable comentarles lo dicho"_ Sonrió — Me espantaron.

— El Rey nos informó de lo que ha estado pasando — dijo seriamente Neptune.

— Lo sé — agacho la cabeza _"¿Debería hacerlo?"_ — Uranus, Neptune — dijo vacilante.

— ¿Qué te pasa Venus? — dijo inquietante Neptune al momento en el que Uranus cruzó los brazos un poco desesperada.

— No sé cómo decirlo, yo, bueno — observó a Neptune sonriente a una Uranus desesperada y ella misma se encontraba confundida ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? — La pequeña dama…

— ¿Qué hay con ella? — Dijo sin rodeos y descruzó los brazos — ¿Se encuentra mal? ¿Algo le paso? — Vio la cara perdida de Venus — ¡Habla! Me es exasperante al hablar y después que te quedes callada — cruzó de nuevo los brazos.

— La pequeña dama…— repitió — A la pequeña dama no le cae bien Seiya — por fin habló cerrando los ojos una respiración de ambas se escuchó en el pasillo, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos ¿Tenía que decirle lo demás?

— Era de esperarse — rió divertida Uranus —. Ese sujeto no da lo suficiente en depositar la confianza en él, se les agradece a las Stars Lights toda su gran ayuda, en proteger a nuestra Reina de las cosas que hicimos en el pasado — encogió de hombros e hizo una sonrisa burlesca —. Siempre estaré agradecida de ellos pero…— bufó burlesca — Honestamente no me caen bien, me alegra que nos dijeran sobre el nuevo enemigo, para mi sinceramente sería lo mejor que se marcharan de una vez y nos dejaran con el nuevo enemigo, no las necesitamos, y con respecto a la pequeña dama, no era de esperarse que ese sujeto no le cayera bien.

— Pero…— Venus fue callada abruptamente.

— Venus — cerró los ojos y los abrió con dulzura —. Mina, es sólo una niña, no tienes del qué preocuparte si ella no le cae bien ese sujeto, opino lo mismo que Uranus, no creo que sea lo conveniente que ellos se queden en este Sistema Solar, ayudaron ya lo suficiente en el pasado, no se tiene que causar más molestias, además que así lo decidieron nuestros Reyes al decidir que se quedaran en su Reino, somos demasiado fuertes para detener al enemigo — sonrió y las dos empezaron a caminar.

— Esperen no era esa mi preocupación — las dos voltearon confusas a lo que Venus había confesado —. Si, la pequeña dama odia a Seiya y sé que a ustedes no les cae tan bien como a mi y en general mis compañeras les cae las Stars Lights pero…— vaciló y tomó aire muy profundamente — Temo que se repita el pasado — suspiró hondamente.

— ¿El pasado? ¿De qué demonios hablas Venus? — Dijo molesta y se acercó a ella — ¿El pasado?

— Seiya — susurró ella.

— No es posible — negó con la cabeza — ¡Hasta cuando van a entender!

— No — comentó Neptune —. Te equivocas Uranus, nuestra Reina tiene claro sus decisiones, no hay que tomar medidas precipitadas en ella, si no en él ¿Acaso no va a entender? ¿Quién sabe esto? ¿El Rey ya lo sabe? ¿Cómo te enteraste?-

— Yo…— se mordió el labio inferior ¿Había echo lo correcto al decirle a las Sailors Scouts? Y por sobre todo ¿Había sido lo correcto al decirles primero a ellas dos? — El Rey no lo sabe — por fin habló —. Como les comenté la pequeña dama se comportó con un odio infinito hacía Seiya, y sinceramente me extraña, conozco a Rini y ella no se comporta de esa manera ante nadie, se lo hemos estado inculcando para que pueda ser una gran Dama, pero camuflajeadamente me confesó algo que me dejó pensando — tomó aire y prosiguió ¿Qué tal si sólo fue eso? Solo le comentó ¿Qué tal si no era lo que ella pensaba? — Creo que Seiya aún ama a nuestra Reina — se le quebró la voz y prosiguió —. Me temo que se le declaró.

— Es inaudito — susurró Uranus — ¿Cómo se atreve? — Golpeó la pared — Nuestros Reyes les dan hospitalidad y su líder se revela de esa manera tan insulsa — frunció el ceño.

— Uranus — susurró Neptune y observó a una Sailor confundida —. Hiciste bien al decirnos, no te preocupes — sonrió y guiñó el ojo y empezaron a caminar.

— ¿Qué…qué van a hacer? — dijo dudosa.

— Preciosa — sonrió Uranus —. Que no se entere el Rey, tus amigas se pueden enterar pero de las Sailors Scouts no se puede enterar nadie más, ni mucho menos nuestra Reina — volteó su cabeza y siguió caminando junto con Neptune.

Sailor Venus se recargó en la pared de mármol puro y color aperlado, se deslizó hasta caer contra el piso, observó el techo y respiró vez tras vez ¿había echo lo correcto? Tenía mucho miedo pero era su Reina, le tenía lealtad ¿pero que era la lealtad? Le era fiel a su Reina, ella lo era todo para ella, primero estaba su Reina y si todo fuera cierto ¿le habría sido desleal? ¿Y si ya no amaba a Endymion? Era tonto, negaba con su cabeza y sus ojos azulados se perdieron en el piso, no dudaba en el que Seiya se le declarase a su Reina, aunque en el pasado de vez en cuando Serena preguntaba por Seiya, sintió que era lo normal ¿por qué lo era, no es así? Ella también extrañaba a Taiki, a Yaten, a todos y en un momento desapareció escuchar de los labios de ella el nombre de Seiya ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente? Confiaba ciegamente en ella y tirar siglos y siglos de amor junto a su amado Endymion era una locura, pasaron varias pruebas ella la vio, la sintió y cambiarlo por ¿quién? ¿Por Seiya? Ni por muy parecido que tuviera a Endymion iba a suceder eso, ella era ¡Su Reina! ¡Su amada Serenity!

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

El tiempo pasaba rápido ya que el ocaso era cálido, tranquilo y sereno. Le era un poco extraño a la Reina Lunar estar con Seiya, y sin lugar a dudas tenían parecidos en su forma de ser, al menos _casi_. No habían hablado en todo el camino hacía el jardín y sin embargo no era un silencio inquietante, era un silencio tranquilo, reflexivo. Serena se recargó en su pecho mientras pensaba en todo lo que sentía, no era que no le gustara estar con Seiya de hecho le daba miedo estar con él, miedo de que pudiera hacer alguna tontería y quizás lo peor es que si lo hacía no sabría por qué.

— Y bien — se separó de Seiya y encogió de hombros — He aquí, mi bello jardín.

— Nada mal — dijo pensativamente, mientras se adentraba al jardín — Serena ¿En serio tu...?

— Que descortesía — entrecerró los ojos, mientras pasaba al lado de Seiya empujándolo.

Seiya la observó perplejo para finalizar con una sonrisa, la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacía a él, olía a colonia, dulce, fino pero agradable. Serena lo observó de arriba abajo sus ojos le temblaban la respiración era agitada, tenía un impulso de ¿besarlo? No era para tanto o ¿si? Hace tiempo que no lo veía aunque era extraño que lo extrañara, no debería o… ¿si debería? Por espasmos de segundos se quedaron viendo que para ellos les fueron eternos.

— Bueno, este… — bajó finalmente la vista Serena — Cómo te decía Seiya…

— ¿Eres feliz, Serena? — dijo serio Seiya.

— ¿Perdón? — volteó a verlo y empezó a pestañear como tratando de verificar de lo que realmente escuchó era cierto — Si — dijo sin comprender — ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

— Fue una pregunta estúpida — suspiró —. Ni siquiera se por qué te pregunté eso.

— Seiya — se sentó en el jardín — ¿Sabes? Realmente tengo las pruebas suficientes para decir que fui yo una parte esencial para que este jardín este así — sonrió, tenía miedo de decirle algo equivocado.

— ¿Así? — Dijo incrédulo — Como qué Serena.

— ¡Mira! — Le mostró su mano derecha — ¿Lo ves? Justo ahí — le mostró con su mano izquierda una diminuta cicatriz casi imperceptible — La hice al plantar mi primera rosa roja en el jardín — dijo dignamente.

— Ya veo — acarició la cicatriz —. Quizás si has cambiado.

— Por supuesto que sí — lo observó detenidamente —. Siéntate, me mareo al verte desde arriba.

— Lo siento — se sentó al lado de ella — Y siempre quisiste ser ¿la Reina?

Serena lo observó sin decir nada ¿siempre quiso ser la Reina? Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta y para ser sinceras probablemente la respuesta que rondaba en su cabeza era el trágico _no_ nunca quiso ser Sailor Scout se había idealizado como la adolescente llorona, divertida y amigable y en efecto seguía haciéndolo pero sólo que más diferente, mucho más diferente de lo que había idealizado su vida al ser solo una buena ama de casa y alguna que otra carrera que se pudiese encontrar cuando ya hubiera madurado.

Sin embargo su vida había dado una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados al encontrarse con Luna y después mucho después saber que ella fue la princesa Serenity de un Imperio, y no cualquiera si no el más poderoso llamado: Milenio de Plata, era la reencarnación de ella y sin embargo una parte de ella no aceptaba eso, quizás su reencarnación no lo aceptaba.

— No lo sé — dijo honestamente —. Seiya nunca, bueno, no es que no lo quisiera ser — alzó la vista al cielo — No lo sé es simplemente confuso.

Seiya la tomó de la mano, por alguna extraña razón le vino a la mente el día en que se marcharon del planeta Tierra y cuando por fin encontraron un nuevo planeta para su querida princesa, aún no podía olvidar a Serena, Taiki aquél día le había tocado el hombro y le había dicho: _"Resposanbilidades."_ Ella quizás se sentía de esa manera como él siempre se había sentido una gran responsabilidad que quizás a la larga ya no quería y desde esa vez, desde que había visitado al planeta Tierra hasta su búsqueda de su nuevo hogar Xenian había cambiado drásticamente, no volvería a ser lo que alguna vez…

— Te entiendo — Serena volteó a verlo sorprendida — Tenemos responsabilidades que aunque quisiéramos no podemos dejarlas, son como una especie de hábito.

— Creo que yo no lo hubiera podido haberlo dicho mejor — sonrió —. Tal parece que compartimos ese mismo sentimiento de responsabilidad.

— Tal parece que si — la atrajo más hacía él —. Has madurado Serena, ¿quién iba a pensarlo? La chica que quería andar conmigo hace tiempo se convertiría en la Reina de este Sistema Solar y por sobre todo se pondría más hermosa del como estabas, del como te conocí.

— Seiya…— susurró, mientras un ligero color rojizo inundaba sus mejillas — Espera…— se soltó de su agarre y se le quedó viendo — Yo no quería andar contigo ahora que recuerdo — frunció el ceño.

Seiya se limitó a sonreírle, siempre se había preguntado ¿qué le había visto a esa mujer? Tenía una buena estrella de bondad pero él amaba primero a su princesa ¿por qué había roto esa regla? Le tenía una lealtad infinita y un amor hacía ella pero muy a pesar de los reproches de los otros guardianes de su princesa no se sentía mal de haber quizás traicionado a su princesa, le tenía respeto pero quizás el amor de guerrera que le tenía había pasado en segundo plano y se había depositado en otra princesa.

— No sientes como si…como si ¿nos vigilaran? — Giró su cabeza Serena en todas las direcciones — Me siento extraña.

— Pues…— observó en todos los lugares del jardín y parecía desértico — Creo que necesitas descansar Reina — dijo burlesco.

— ¿Nunca has escuchado sobre la intuición femenina? — Hizo un puchero, Seiya negó con la cabeza — ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¿Acaso eres de otro planeta? — Serena calló de momento.

Seiya soltó una carcajada — Pues creo que si, al menos eso tengo entendido yo quizás las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Serena empezó a reír — Pues deberías de creerle a una mujer, más si tiene eso que lo llamamos entre nosotras 'intuición femenina' — hubo un momento de silencio por parte de ella —. Me haces sentirme tranquila — se recargó en el pecho de él.

Seiya acarició su larga cabellera dorada que a pesar de que la luz ya no le favorecía puesto que estaba poco a poco anocheciendo. Seiya no podría creer lo que pasaba ¿era un sueño? Y si así lo fuese no quería despertar nunca, quería congelar para siempre lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, de dejar a todos la idea era una locura pero para él era su felicidad, de besarla, de dejar todo y empezar una nueva vida, por supuesto que eso solo era en los sueños, en sus sueños ¡Semejante locura!

— Tú también me haces sentirme tranquilo.

— Es extraño ¿sabes? — Lo vio decisiva — Nunca pensé volverte a ver y…y…— vaciló _"¿Qué pretendo decirle? Me agrada tu compañía, él no se merece eso no puedo, no podría contestar sus sentimientos es ilógico, tonto y sólo lo lastimaría, sólo me agarró en un mal momento con Endymion, es sólo eso"_ —. Me agrado volverte a ver.

— Eso no me ibas a decir — dijo un poco molesto.

— ¿No? — Pretendió estar confundida — Entonces qué se supone que te iba a decir.

— Reina — se acercó de la nada Mars y observó no muy amigablemente a Seiya —. Mercury ha detectado algo quizás inusual, podría ser algo del enemigo.

— En seguida iré — se levantó con cuidado Serena y observó que todas sus guerreras se encontraban con un Endymion molesto y la princesa Kakyuu observando a Seiya tristemente.

Se preguntaba la princesa Kakyuu en cuanto había cambiado la líder de sus guerreras. Serena se puso a lado de Mercury que ella la observó mostrando su mini computadora y le susurró a su Reina _'Me has decepcionado'_ Serena no comprendió a lo que ella se refería ¿Decepcionar? Era una acusación grave y la única vez que la escucho decir eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Volteó a ver a Seiya y agachó la cabeza, indicándole que su pequeña visita al jardín ya no podría seguir _"Responsabilidades"_ Pensó.

Seiya agachó la cabeza. "_Responsabilidades que jamás nos dejan feliz"_ Observó como las guardianas de la Neo Reina se marchaban _"¿En dónde se encontraría Taiki y Yaten?"_ Él siempre lo supo, supo que nadie querría su noviazgo, si de por si el solo motivo de hablarle era ya una terrible aberración, como si se tratase de algún mal ¿por qué nadie entendía? Había pensado haber repetido aquella vez cuando le enseñaba a Serena jugar béisbol ¡Una locura!

— Deberías de haber escuchado — se le quedó viendo —. La intuición femenina es muy poderosa.

— ¡Pequeña dama! — Dijo al pararse de inmediato — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Es obvio — la pelota de la niña rodeaba a Seiya —. Yo los observaba.

Seiya prefirió quedarse callado ¿qué se supone que tenía que decirle en estos casos? ¿Qué era una niña entrometida? ¿Por qué le odiaba? Lejos de quizás ayudar podría perjudicar todo, sabía que ahí no era bien recibido — Pequeña dama, yo quiero ser tu amigo.

— Y lo sé — dijo con simpleza —. Pero yo no…— sonrió — Si yo fuera la Reina, les agradecería enormemente todo lo que hicieron en el pasado y lo que están haciendo en estos momentos pero… — tosió —. La realidad es otra y no me gustaría que cargaran con otros enemigos que no les conciernen.

Seiya estaba serio, nunca pensó que aquella niña fuera mucho más directa, quizás tenía razón, pero la ayuda era necesaria, sonrió al ver aquella niña hablar de esa forma por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a Yaten, no se parecía a Serena y no conocía a Endymion o quizás Serena ya había cambiado aunque lo dudaba — Quizás tengas razón con que nos marchemos.

— Quizás no, ¡tengo la razón! — Cruzó de brazos — Cuando reine espero ser como mi mamá, odio cuando mis compañeros me molestan diciéndome que yo no podré ser lo suficiente poderosa como mi mamá — perdió su mirada en una rosa.

Todos tienen una solución y quizás Seiya había encontrado el por qué esa niña se mostraba fría ante los demás, se encerraba y quizás era mucho más madura de lo que aparentaba ser — Y lo serás.

— No necesito tu lástima, guerrera — bufó, Seiya la miraba confundido —. Sé que en estos momentos te estarás preguntando ¿por qué me odia la pequeña dama? No le hice nada — sonrió —. Y como te lo dije agradezco todo lo que hiciste en el pasado pero… si realmente te importó mi madre ¿dónde estabas cuando el Negaverso invadió el Milenio de Plata? ¿Dónde estabas cuando Serenity murió?

— ¿Negaverso? ¿Milenio de Plata? ¿Serenity? — Seiya se tocó su cabeza, era extraño presentía conocerlo, pero a la vez no, era extraño — No, yo, no conocía a tu mamá ¿quién es Serenity? ¿El Negaverso?

— ¿Lo ves? — Dijo orgullosa — Cuando alguien ama mucho a una persona la ayuda en todo ¿no es así? ¿Y tú qué hiciste? Mi madre murió ¿lo sabías? Y también mi padre, él dio su vida con tal de salvar la de ella y ella murió y Serenity les dio con sus pocos poderes que le quedaban una nueva vida ¿dónde estabas tú? ¿Darías la vida por mi mamá, Serenity?

— ¿Tu madre es una reencarnación? — trató de tranquilizarse, no sabía por qué le comentaba todo esto, era el pasado lo que importa era el presente ¿por qué acongojarse de todo esto? — Claro que daría mi vida por Serenity, por tu madre.

— Entonces…— suspiró triunfante — No eres una buena guerrera.

— Claro que lo soy — dijo molesto —. Soy líder de las Stars Lights ¡Soy una buena líder!

— Pues que líder tan más patético — sonrió —. Te la pondré fácil Kou, si mi madre y tu preciada princesa están en peligro y sólo hubiera la oportunidad de salvar a una ¿a quién salvarías? Si eres lo suficientemente inteligente y eliges a tu princesa eres un buen líder digno de ello, pero si eligieras a mi mamá ¿a que se reduce todo lo que te enseñaron? ¡Tanto tiempo de lealtad!

Seiya calló ¿qué debía responder? Sin lugar a dudas esa niña le empezaba a molestar, era tan, tan sarcástica, es como ver a Yaten pero con una barrera de protección, en donde no le puedes decir nada y si lo haces te matan, no sabía qué contestar y quizás tenía razón el amor de su vida ¿salvaría? O su ¿responsabilidad? ¿A esto había llegado? Tantas enseñanzas se desmoronaban ante sus ojos. Prefirió quedarse callado.

— ¡Hmpf! — pasó al lado de él — Me lo suponía — lo vio de reojo —. Sailor Star Fighter, tu no significas nada para mi mamá, ni siquiera sabes su pasado, no sabes por lo qué ha sufrido, así que si he de ganarme algún enemigo esta noche serás tú ¿por qué no te comportas como los otros dos? Sería más fácil y todos nos caeríamos bien, siempre hay ¿cómo dice Venus? ¡Ah si! Siempre hay una oveja negra — dio una risita y se marchó del lugar.

Seiya se quedó perplejo, esa niña la había subestimado ¡Es solo una niña de ocho años! ¿Cómo podría? No sabía qué es lo que sentía en esos momentos _'Enemigo' _Había dicho Rini… Ahora eran enemigos, quizás la estancia en Tokio de Cristal sería la más dura e incomoda en su vida ¿tenía que aparentar ser como Taiki y Yaten? Toda su vida había esperado por verla de nuevo. Ahora hasta ya tenía otro enemigo sumado a la lista; su hija ¿Qué más podría fallarle en la noche? Se tumbó en el pasto. Observó la rosa roja y se teletransportó en el tiempo, cuando vio a Serena derrumbarse por su novio desaparecido, apretó la rosa y le estrujó sus pétalos impotente _"Estúpido pasado."  
_

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Estaba más que satisfecha por todo lo que había dicho, los había observado había sido una gran coincidencia que ella también salía de visita al jardín, cuánto odiaba a Seiya y si podía le haría la vida más infeliz, su estancia en el palacio de Cristal. Un enemigo más había dicho ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuársele de esa forma a su mamá? ¡Una gran descortesía! Sólo eran invitados, cómo lo odiaba, caminaba sin lugar fijo. Alzó al vista un rayo rojizo apareció en el cielo.

— ¡Una estrella fugaz, Luna pelota! — Dijo emocionada —. Júpiter me dijo que tenía que pedirle un deseo a las estrellas fugaces y que estas te lo cumplían — sonrió —. Hoy es mi día de suerte — puso su rodilla derecha en el piso entrecruzó sus dedos y cerró los ojos _"Deseo que mi mamá sea feliz y que encuentre su felicidad" _Abrió los ojos — ¡Listo Luna pelota! ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo? No te diré mi deseo si no ya no se cumple.

Empezó a brincar feliz, se sentía satisfecha y quizás sea por la estrella fugaz rojiza que se encontró. De repente observó que aquella luz que había visto segundos antes parecía caer del cielo y cerca de ella, miró a su pelota encontrando alguna respuesta, encogió de hombros y llevada por la curiosidad fue a investigar que aquella presencia luminosa había caído en la Tierra.

Se acercó a un lugar un poco alejado del palacio, había un cristal en la tierra y resplandecía un color rojizo por todo el ancho del Cristal.

_"Se parece al Cristal de Plata, sólo que tiene un color rojizo ¿Qué será?"_ Se puso de cuclillas estaba indecisa de si agarrar o no 'la estrella fugaz.' Prefirió no hacerlo y como buena Dama regresar con alguna Sailor para que verifiqué qué era ese Cristal. Se levantó y volteó a ver a su pelota — Vámonos Luna pelota, tenemos que regresar al palacio para decirle a la chicas — pero su pelota no reaccionaba ante su llamado y poco a poco se iba aproximando al Cristal — ¿Luna pelota, qué haces? No Luna pelota no vayas ¡Luna pelota! — gritó Rini al momento en que su fiel amiga se fusionaba con el Cristal, esto hizo que Rini cerrara los ojos por la luz provocada por la fusión.

Se talló los ojos Rini y poco a poco empezó a abrirlos enfocando de nuevo el piso _"El cristal se fue."_ Un poco confundida empezó a caminar, Luna pelota se adelantó y se puso enfrente de ella la nariz de la pelota se prendía y se apagaba insistentemente. Hasta que por fin, Rini volteó a todos lados asegurándose que no se encontrara nadie y apretó la nariz de la pelota. Una imagen en forma de la pelota empezó a transmitirse, su totalidad estaba casi a oscuras a excepto que se veía un vestido blanco, como el que su madre ocupaba, estaba sentada en un trono, pero no podía verle la cara.

— ¿Quién eres? — Dijo tajante — ¿Qué quieres? Te advierto que…

— Pequeña dama — se levantó del trono y enseguida se arrodilló, su cabello era negro azabache, tenía el mismo peinado que su madre y ella ocupaba.

— ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por qué te peinas igual que yo? ¿Qué quieres?

— Mi pequeña dama — dijo dulcemente —. Heredera de Tokio de Cristal, descendencia de tu madre Serenity hija de la Luna y de tu padre el Rey Endymion hijo de la Tierra, yo fui exiliada del Milenio de Plata, fui castigada injustamente pequeña dama, traté de advertirles del peligro hace muchos siglos — golpeó el piso impotentemente — Eres mi única esperanza, era mi salvación pequeña dama.

— ¿Yo? Pero si yo…— trató de respirar tranquilamente.

— Eres a quien yo buscaba, eres la persona más importante, eres mi salvación — Alzó la vista unos ojos dorados brillaban — Permíteme presentarme, soy Selene y usted… es mi salvación — hizo una sonrisa retorcida.

* * *

¡Hey! C:

¿Ha pasado bastante no es así? Como dije anteriormente ya tenía el capítulo, no sé porqué no lo subía, si ya lo tenía escrito, pereza, le daba vueltas al asunto como quieran llamarle pero hasta ahora me digné. Lo malo es que las musas de esta historia decidieron irse de vacaciones por Bretaña y otras tantas a Disney y las perras no me quisieron llevar.

Como verán mi escritura apesta jaja pero quise dejarla intacta como lo escribí en aquella entonces, sólo acomodé acentos y los guiones correspondientes.

Otra cosa es que jamás comenté qué significaba el nombre de la mala: _Ankoku no Muchitsujo_ que significa al español; _"El caos de la destrucción." _No lo saqué de un traductor ni mucho menos, apesto en japonés me ayudó una buena amiga que tenía de antaño en el fandom de Dragon Ball Z ella aprendía japonés en aquella entonces y pues… ¿hay que aprovechar no? Gracias a _Kawaii Destruction._Otro lar de qué hablar es Rini (como muchas saben y otras las de igual pero de igual manera les diré) es uno de mis personajes favoritos, siempre la vi muy madura para su edad, siempre iba directo a las cosas sin rodeos, una manipuladora innata, pero tampoco hay que olvidar que pese a que sea madura y manipuladora sigue siendo en el fondo una niña de novecientos años de edad algo frustrada ¿ah no, verdad? Jaja. Recuerden que ve un extraño invadiendo su vida familiar ¿quién no haría eso?

Gracias por sus reviews a las nuevas y viejas lectoras :D

Y le ruego a gosh que las musas ya no sean tan perras y no me dejen en Hiatus está historia o ¿alguien se anima a darme un empujón con la historia? Déjenme reviews que con gusto soy toda ojos y ¡por supuesto que daré crédito! Amo dar créditos o dedicatorias :D

**  
**_Por cada review que no dejas, otro Teletubbie nace._

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
